Feathers, Feathers everywhere
by drade666
Summary: Sam and Dean are cursed with wings which leads to them asking Drade for help while Gabriel simply gets a kick out of it.


_**FEATHERS, FEATHERS EVERYWHERE**_

"Anyway if you need me, give me a shout," Drade stated as she walked out of the motel room the boys were staying in.

"Yep" Was all Dean said before the door shut behind Drade.

"Don't worry Dean-o you still got me" Gabriel chimed from the corner having been told to stay behind by Drade while she ran quick errand. Sam was off investigating a haunted house nearby so that left Dean all alone with the archangel.

"Oh joy of joys" Dean said sarcastically rolling his eyes

"Don't be that way Dean-o, you'll hurt my feelings" Gabriel said pretending to pout

"If you don't shut up I'll hurt more the just your feelings!" Dean barked at the archangel who simply smirked then swirled a lollipop into his mouth.

Drade had left to see on of her suppliers to retrieve an item she'd dropped off earlier that week. No more then a couple of minutes after Drade picked up the item she was walking out of the shop when her Samsung touch screen phone rang giving off a very freaky ring tone. Drade fished around in her pocket till she pulled the flat phone out and answered it only to pull it away from her ear when Dean's voice screamed at her from the other end.

"Ah! Dean, damn it! Stop yelling!" Drade shouted back wincing in pain as Dean continued to yell at her.

"Okay look just relax, I'm on my way" Drade assured him as she snuck into an ally then opened a portal to walk through taking her straight back to the boys motel room. Drade opened the door still holding her phone to her ear as she entered the room.

"Alright Dean! What is the big emerg…ancy? Holy crap!" Drade choked on the last of her words as she damn near dropped her phone after seeing what she saw. Dean was standing in between the two motel room beds his shoulders hunched in frustration as 2 large wings arched from his back. Drade tried to restrain herself from laughing only to hear the very familiar laughter of Gabriel dieing over in the corner where he'd been sitting. Drade looked over to see her mate rolling on the floor in utter tears of laughter all at Dean's expense.

"This is not funny! And I'll bet you had something to do with it!" Dean shouted at the archangel still rolling on the floor in laughter

"Gabriel!" Drade barked assuming he'd done it as well

"It…it wasn't…me! Although…you should…have seen it…when they popped!" Gabriel tried to breath after he stopped the fits of laughter

"What do you mean it wasn't you?" Dean asked angrily

"I mean it wasn't me, I didn't do it," The archangel said smugly after having composed himself a little.

"Well if it wasn't you, then who did do it?" Dean asked more annoyed then ever now

"Well let's find out" Drade stated as she gestured for Dean to come sit on the bed as she put her phone back in her pocket. Dean sat down on the bed with his back facing Drade his wings hanging over the side as the feathers bunched slightly on the floor. Drade ran her hands along the bases of the wings trying to determine what they were dealing with, feeling the muscles twitch as she gently caressed them.

"Do you feel different?" Drade asked still analyzing the rich brown coloured wings

"You mean other then having 2 huge wings growing out of my back?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Very funny smart ass, yes other then that" Drade said with an exasperated sigh

"No, I feel fine" Dean said in response only to gasp a second later as Drade ran a finger in between his shoulder blades making his wings spread out.

"You alright?" Drade asked with a smirk

"Yeah, but what did you do?" Dean asked back

"Well I think you may have angel wings Dean so I'm looking for something" Drade explained briefly as she moved feathers at the base of Dean's one wing.

"What?" Dean asked confused

"The one thing that will prove you have…ah-ha!" Drade stated as she reached in to find a small round orangey coloured, round organ sitting just under Dean's wing. Drade gently grabbed the organ in 3 of her fingers squeezing it making a clear, thick liquid seep out onto her fingers. Dean jolted at the contact with a cry while Gabriel wrinkled his nose and pursed his lips in clear annoyance as his wings ruffled to make him look bigger.

"DRADE!" Gabriel barked in an annoyed voice

"Easy Gabriel, Dean you alright?" Drade asked him as she drew her hand off of Dean's oil gland.

"Yeah but…Whoa! What's wrong with you?" Dean asked finally noticing Gabriel's clearly pissed off state.

"He's annoyed" Drade smirked

"Why? What did I do?" Dean asked taking full note that the stare was aimed at him

"Gabriel's being possessive, When one angel smells another's oil especially if said oil is present on that angel's mate they can get possessive" Drade explained

"Okay but why is he mad at me? And what is that smell?" Dean asked as he noticed the pungent odour of what smelled like a combination of old spice and coco butter.

"That would be you and as for why he's mad at you well I just touched your oil gland which in turn marked me with some of your oil," Drade explained further

"But I had nothing to do with it!" Dean insisted

"I know relax it's just a natural reaction Gabriel will calm down soon enough" Drade assured Dean as Gabriel looked away now more pouting then mad.

"By the way what's the verdict?" Dean finally asked remembering why they were doing all this to begin with.

"Well you've been cursed with some kind of spell I think, really old magic too" Drade said as she took a towel from the counter in the kitchen to wipe the oil from her fingers.

"How old?" Dean asked curling his wings around himself a little to hide from Gabriel's still persistent stare.

"Very old 10 maybe 20 decades at least" Drade told him, shooting a look to Gabriel telling him to knock it off after noticing Dean's uncomfortable position with his wings. Gabriel complied as she smoothed his feathers then gracefully tucked his 6 wings behind his back.

"10 to 20 decades?" Dean asked in disbelief

"Dean?" Sam's voice came from the other side of the motel room door sounding a little off.

"Sam? That you?" Dean asked furrowing his brow at the tone of his younger brothers voice.

"Yeah it's me," Sam said in a voice that sounded like he was pouting.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked

"No!" Sam said harshly as he opened the door to the motel room and came inside

Drade covered her mouth to stop a laugh from escaping but Gabriel didn't even bother trying to hold back as he fell over laughing once more. Sam walked in looking absolutely miserable with 2 large wings jutting from his back with brilliant maroon colouring on them reminding Drade a little about Balthazar's wings. Drade snorted out a laugh cause she thought Dean's wings were big and awkward but Sam's had to be at least 2 feet larger then Dean's making them even more awkward looking.

"This isn't funny! Gabriel did you do this?" Sam retorted angrily at the archangel's laughter

"Relax Sammy we've already been through this he didn't do it" Dean assured his little brother.

"Sam, I…wow" Drade giggled

"This isn't funny! They're big, awkward and itch like a bitch!" Sam whined but what he just said didn't get past Drade.

"Itch? Your are itchy?" Drade asked curiously

"Yeah, they've been bugging me ever since they popped out" Sam stated as he tried to scratch the wings but was failing epically only adding to Gabriel's amusement.

Drade gestured for Sam to take a seat on the other bed so she could see why the younger hunter's wings were causing him so much grief. Sam sat down the same way Dean had been sitting so as his back was to Drade and the wings hung over the edge but Sam was a little more uneasy then Dean, tucking his wings into his body as close as he could get them. Drade tried to look for the problem but with the wings so tightly folded against Sam's back she couldn't get a good look.

"Sam, if you want me to find the problem you're going to have to spread your wings a little" Drade sighed, giving an aggravated look to the tall hunter

"Sorry but I can't get them to do what I want" Sam said Drade sighed again then ran a finger up Sam's spine right between his shoulder blades pressing on the muscles there. Sam gasped then jolted as his wings spread out just as Dean's had when she'd done it to him.

"So that's what you did?" Dean realized

"Yep, there now just hold still" Drade ran her hands along the length of the first wing and found the problem right off the bat. Sam's wings had gotten ruffled some how creating large knots in the feathers making them irritated.

"Well what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned

"Relax, its just some knots" Drade told Sam massaging her fingers through the first knot, pulling the feathers gently apart. Sam breathed a sigh of relief after Drade finished grooming his wings but was left curious as to why he even had 2 large wings jutting from his back in the first place.

"Why do I have wings? Why does Dean have wings?" Sam asked gesturing with his hands in confusion.

"I think it's a very old spell but to confirm I'll have to consult my books" Drade stated just about to leave when Sam stopped her.

"Wait you can't just leave us like this" Sam stated using his very well developed puppy dog eyes to plead with Drade to help them.

"Your right I can't leave you like this, alright look I'll go get as many spell books as I can then I'll come back here" Drade told Sam who turned off his gooey, puppy eyes like he hit a switch then sat back down on the bed.

Drade returned with a stack of books that she placed on the kitchen table before turning back to the boys. Drade closed her eyes in concentration as the bone frames to her wings emerged from her back filling with blood and flesh too form the leathery appendages. Sam and Dean were always so amazed at her wings but this wasn't show and tell, no Drade was trying to give the boys a lesson in how to use the wings on their own backs. Drade instructed the boys on how to use the muscles at the base of the wings to move them where they wanted them to go. The 2 brothers caught on fast as they shifted the muscles making their wings flap, and then settle behind them.

"Alright good job, now keep exercising I'm going to see if I can't find out what happened to you 2" Drade stated as she sat down at the table her leathery wings resting to either side of her.

Several hours past but Drade finally found what she was looking for in a very old spell book she had.

"Sam? What time did you salt and burn the remains?" Drade asked Sam

"Um…3 maybe 4 hours ago" Sam told her

"Which would put in the house about 8 hours ago correct?" Drade asked again

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked a little confused

"Cause I think I just found out what happened" Drade stated standing up with the book

"What is it?" Dean asked having laid out on the bed his large brown wings resting to either side of him.

"I think you tripped a magical trap, you see the house you were in once belonged to a powerful witch who went by the name 'the scarlet witch'. She placed magical and physical traps all around her house that's why it was condemned cause people kept dieing in it" Drade explained

"So the ghost was…?" Sam trailed off

"No, probably not I imagine the ghost was just one of the unfortunate souls who died from her traps but you triggered one of the magical ones" Drade reassured Sam

"So are we stuck like this then?" Sam asked concerned

"No, according to everything I've read it should wear off in a couple of days" Drade told Sam who grimaced even more.

"A few days?" Dean asked also not pleased with the idea

"Oh come on its not so bad having wings" Gabriel chimed in flaring his own

"Easy for you to say, you've had them all your life" Sam retorted

"Relax boys I'll run some errands to get you boys all you need to stay indoors till the spell wears off" Drade assured them

Sure enough a few days later the spell finally wore off but the wings didn't just disappear they kind of exploded! Drade walked in with Gabriel who fell to the floor in tears as he laughed so hard he couldn't even speak at the site of the boys covered head to toe in feathers.


End file.
